The Sweetest Chocolate
by littlebluesport
Summary: When Raven finds out that Star is hiding something, their lives will change with a Kaboom! Lemonie Attack!
1. Episode 1

The Sweetest Chocolate

Episode 1:The Confession

Cyborg got kicked out of the teen titans because he is not a teen anymore. He is 22 years old. Beast Boy as adopted by two beast couples, and Raven is staying with Starfire and Robin at the T-Tower.

The morning is shinning, birds are singing, trees are dancing with great joy. Everybody was happy, until…

"There is an emergency, a group of men, rapping an innocent girl! We have to stop them!" Raven reported quick and clear.

"Where?" Robin and Starfire cried together.

Robin can sense that the group of men was the bully when he was in 1st grade. His eyes was full of anger, that can kill thousands of people.

"Downtown at the back of Cornwall Preparatory School." Raven said.

"Star, you fly. Raven you come with me." Robin said.

"Why? You know that I can fly." Raven said very confused.

"I have a plan, and stick with it." Robin immediately said.

After the rescue to save the girl, they all went home to have a rest.

*T-Tower, 8:00 pm, Dinning Area.*

"Who wants my soup? I made it just for you two." Star said while putting the soup to their bowls.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Raven cried out.

"Don't worry Raven, I have been watching the cooking show on the thing that you call television!" Starfire assured.

"Are you sure?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Quite yes, quite not. I have no idea, friend Raven." Starfire made a toothy grin.

"Why don't we judge your work, if your work is bad, we might not let you cook. Instead, we will order pizza for the rest of our lives." Robin assured.

"I'm glad that you gave me a seventh chance." Starfire was so glad that she burned the slimy thing that she cooked.

"Oh my!" Raven gasped out loud.

"What the hell!?!" Robin cried out.

"Why?" Star looked confused, she does not know that at her back was the slimy thing that she cooked. The fire made it alive.

"St-sta-staaa-star, there is a slimy monster at your back." Robin said while he was shaking to death. Star, turned at her back and saw the slimy monster.

"You cute little, I mean, big thing! You are the most amazing thing I made!" Star looked like it was the first time she saw a cute thing.

"That's it! We are ordering pizza!" Raven shouted angrily that made the slimy monster cry and left the T-tower.

After they ordered the pizza, they all went to their bedrooms and slept. Star was afraid inside her room, she went to Raven's and asked her if she could sleep there. Raven had no choice but to say yes, she doesn't want Star to be hurt.

"Uhm, Raven, can I sleep with you. As in with you on your bed?" Star asked.

"Why?" Raven was very curioused.

"I'm kind of a, a afraid of rats, cockroaches and other things that crawls at the floor." Star made a very Toothy Grin.

"Fine, but only for tonight!" Raven assured.

*T-tower, 10:00, Raven's room.*

Star couldn't help herself but to hug Raven.

"Star what are you doing?" Raven said very confused.

"I'm trying not to make you feel cold. It's a very rainy weather today my friend, ahaha." Star really was lying.

"Ok, then. Go back to sleep!" Raven said.

Star was very nervous because it was her only chance to tell Raven what she feels. Raven is her best friend but no one cares at all. She likes LIKES Raven so much, she was afraid to tell the truth of all the lies she was making up.

"Uhm, Raven. Can we talk?" Star's heartbeat gone wild and fast.

"What is it about?" Raven asked, and now she was interested.

"It's about friendship my friend, maybe more than that, maybe LOVE!" Star inhaled like she was going to loose a breath after what she said.

"Ok, what about it?" Raven began to lend her ears to Star so she would know what was Star was talking about.

"You see, I really really like you more than a friend. I love you so much. When the Teen titans formed you were my first friend. You were heaven. You were lo­­---" Her sentence was cut off by Raven.

"I have feelings for you too, and now that I know. I am not ashamed to tell you that I love you too." Raven's heart turned to gold, she never experienced someone loving her,

**Hey Guys, please Review. This is my first fanfic about Teen Titans, so be nice. I'm taking a break writing fanfics about La Corda. I like Rated M sorry. ******


	2. Episode 2

The Sweetest Chocolate

Episode 2: The War Between the White and the Black

It has been said that good and evil must have war and whoever wins ,concurs all. The Black and the White must have a competition to own what was set by the team who wins. But no one knows that they could handle it with peace ,but still believe in war. Inside the T-tower was the group of friends, Robin, Raven and of course, Starfire. In the world full of ups and downs, lefts and rights, the good and bad, the anger and love, people were having a happy quality time with their families, but there is one girl who finds hope that she will meet her family again…Starfire.

"It has been decided that the Teen-Titans will now be called the Teen-Triple because of what has happened over Cyborg and Beastboy, so I am glad to present, THE TEEN-TRIPLE!" Big Hoorays and Yipees was crowded at the City Hall, because the Mayor decided to call the Teen-titans a new name.

"I don't know friend Robin, I think that the old name of ours is better than the new one. The new name does not resemble our old team and the memorize will be ruined." The Starfire said with a dull expression.

"It's ok Star, let's just tell the mayor that we don't want the new name, I know that she would understand." Robin's voice made Starfire find more hope.

"What's the worst thing that could happen in our lives?" Starfire smiled.

The titans headed to the mayor and whispered.

"Hi, ser, we just don't like your idea of calling us Teen-Triple, we want our memorize to remain in our hearts by calling us the Teen-Titans." Starfire said with a big grin on her face.

"Maybe not, I like this much better than the old one. This name has a Triple on it…" The Mayor stoped for a moment and giggled.

"…It sounds cuter." The Mayor continued.

"But!?!" The Teen-Titans was quite shocked.

"Uh-Uh-Uh- , No buts!" The mayor said with a parenty tone. (to all kids their, I'm a 12 year old girl who does not like to be scold.)

"*Sigh*" They all went back home to get some sweet rest.

When they arrived home, they each went to their respective rooms, but Star stayed at Raven's. When Star knocked at the door, no one was answering except for sound of tiny drops of water that are crashing at the floor. Raven was taking a shower. So Star just went in and hid at her walk in cabinet. Unfortunately, Raven forgot to bring with her ,her outfit and her towel. She left it at her walk in cabinet, so she went back to her room and headed to her walk in cabinet "naked". When she got in, she saw Star looking at her whole body with lust burning in her eyes. Then she flashed a different smile that shocked Raven with fear. A not so ordinary Starfire was seen by Raven(still naked). But then, Star realized that she was not herself then snapped out with a second or two. Then she was all speechless for awhile. Then finally spoke.

"I-I-I—" Star was ashamed of herself.

"Starfire, you know that I like you but you know to that I don't love you that way like you are loving me." Raven said with a serious tone that made Star unhappy and unwanted.

"I love you more than you think, I love you more than life itself." Star meant all what she said and came deep inside her heart.

"Oh. I'm very sorry Star. I didn't know that you felt that way. If I'm going to love it must be someone that will love me no matter what happens, that will even sacrifice for me."

"But Raven, I am that person, I am. No matter what happens I will love you no matter what!"

"That is so sweet. But I think you are not the one, it is so awkward. I mean you're a girl and I am too. It's just not good to look at."

"But I can assure that no one will know."

"What if they knew? The Media? The Neighbors? Our Friends? Robin?" Raven was know worried of what they were doing.

"I keep promises my love, I do!" Starfire pledged.

"I have to admit that you're cute, eww. I can't believe that I'm all sweetie sweet chumps." Raven found herself icky and sweet.

"Oh Raven!" Star was know full of hope that she will be a someone that is special.

"Let's just pretend that this even did not happen. Like you did not see my body." Raven said.

"I won't say a thing. I promise."

"Thank You!" Raven was very grateful.

The next morning was a stormy day and was very dark. It was like evil that was ruling all the universe. Star was happy but so, she was afraid.

"Raven, when daddy comes, will you not attack him? Or when he finds out that I love you, will you not act like you don't like me? I just don't want you to get hurt!" Star was very scared of what will happen on that day. She knew that her daddy will come and rule the world. The real story was…when Star can't take being on the evil side, she went to the good side. She left home and never came back. News was spreading that the Princess "Stara" (her real name)left home and nowhere to be seen. They searched all the galaxy's and the world's. She was lucky her daddy was not yet looking for her at the planet earth that now she lives in.

Robin knocked at the door.

"Hey girls, look at the news, their's a King that is looking for a princess 'Stara'. Well, never heard that name." Robin said.

"That must be daddy." Starfire whispered so Raven won't hear. But no, she was wrong. Raven heard it loud and clear. Raven gasped out loud. Then finally Star realizes that Raven heard what she said awhile ago.

"You're 'Stara'? and not 'Starfire?'" Raven was very shocked.

"Yes, was. Before. A long time ago." Starfire confessed.

"I can't believe it."

"You have too. Look, I love you more than life itself. And nothing will ever stop me from loving you."

Silence filled the room for exactly 8.63 seconds.

_**Hey Guys, like it? Well review more so I can write more. I love you. :* and btw…thanks for those who read and reviewed you are a big help to me.**_


	3. Episode 3

**The Sweetest Chocolate**

**Episode 3: The Beginning of an End**

A/N: I know that you don't like the story that much so please comment so I can know if I need to improve. :D Thanks. :*

After the big drama that they just had, all the exactly went back to place…

When the king heard that inside the T-tower was a girl named Starfire, he quickly sensed that it's Stara. So he went there and look for Stara. And unfortunately he did find Stara. They went back to their galaxy and was planning to rule the universe.

Robin was starting to worry and so is Raven.

Raven has a crush on Robin and Robin has a crush on Raven too, except that He loves Star more. When the night came, they ordered pizza and went to the TV.

"I'm missing everyone already." Robin sighed.

"I guess that me too."

"Raven, have you ever heard of love at first sight?"

"Yeah, Duh!"

"Because when Star left, I-" Robin stopped and did no talk anymore.

"What?" Raven curiosity began.

" I felt like in heaven seeing you."

"What? :O" Raven was surprised.

"Well, at first I felt surprised too, because I fell in love with an Emotionally Motivated Output (EMO) Chick with a black swimsuit." Robin chuckled.

"Maybe I like you."

"Someday I will taste you."

"What did you say?"

**DING DONG**

Pizzas's here.

"Oh, nothing!" Robin said playfully.

**Sorry if it`s kinda short. I`ve been lazy these days and start of school is almost near. I`m sorry. LEMON IS ALREADY ON THE NEXT EPISODE. ;)**


End file.
